Happy Endings
by magicalswan
Summary: A quick one-shot writen for the BTS pictures for 4x16 of Emma and Killian hugging at the docks and Emma looking upset/worried.


**A little something that I worte for the BTS pictures for 4x16 of Emma and Killian hugging at the docks and Emma looking upset or worried. **

She had had enough. Emma always hoped that when she said 'the price of being the saviour is that I don't get a day off' it wouldn't always be that way. Turns out she was wrong. Yes, she had got to spend six weeks or so with her family in peace and quiet, but she couldn't fully enjoy it. Emma was always waiting for the next threat, villain or death, and now that there was 3 new strangers in town along with Rumplestiltskin again, Emma couldn't take it. She was just waiting for something to go wrong and not knowing what it was or when it would happen and what consequences it would have, was driving her insane.

After having a meeting with her parents about the towns new visitors, her Dad had told her that when he was patrolling the streets he had spotted the three of them. They weren't unapproachable woman but nobody knew why they were here and when anyone tried to talk to them about their intentions they would be very blunt. David had got out of his patrol car to talk to them earlier that day to see if he could get any information from them but he just got back chat and sassy comments from Cruella. After hearing David's attempts to draw information from them and how little progress they were making to figuring out what was going on, Emma needed to get some air and clear her head.

She headed out the door to the apartment and kept walking until she reached the docks. It was her thinking place and the soft swooshing of the sea was quite calming. It was late and quite dark but Emma didn't care, she slumped down on a bench on the pier next to the sea and looked out into the darkness.

Emma let out a long sigh and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sat there for a few minutes just thinking over everything in her head when she heard familiar footsteps approaching her.

"Swan?" Killian said as he approached her.

When he was in front of the bench Emma made eye contact with him and then stood up, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Killian instantly put his arms around her, cradling her head with his good hand and pulling her as close as he could, both for warmth and comfort. Emma continued to hold him tightly and nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling his scent and feeling the warmth of his skin against her cold skin.

After about a minute Killian finally spoke. "Emma love, what's wrong?" His tone was soft and loving and full of concern.

Emma pulled away slightly so she could look at Killian, still holding onto him. She let out another sigh and then began to speak.

"It's just...I thought-" she paused, collecting her emotions before continuing. "I thought that maybe being the Saviour didn't mean protecting and saving everyone all of the time. I thought that it would all stop and after having six weeks without any threats or villains, that it meant it was over, that maybe we could all start living proper life's instead of just waiting for the next disaster to happen."

She chocked out a sob as she spoke but tried to continue. Killian was patient and listened to what she had to say but all he wanted to do was hug her really tightly again.

"I really want to provide everyone with their happy endings Killian, but how can I do that if there's a constant threat or danger. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, what if it never ends?"

Emma didn't even realise she was crying until Killian lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He then pulled her back in for a hug and held her tighter than ever and Emma laid her head on his chest.

"It will end eventually, I know it, because if there is one person who deserves a happy ending more than anyone..." Killian was the one who pulled back this time so he could look at Emma before continuing. "...it's you, Emma."

"You are so strong and I personally don't know how you do it." Emma gave him a brief smile as he spoke to her. "Everyday you are ready for whatever this world throws at you and you always give everything your best."

Killians words really warmed Emma's heart and she intactly started to feel better.

"I've still yet to see you fail Emma Swan, and I have every faith that you will get everyone their happy endings. You have your family and friends and even me, and we will all help you succeed." Killian said, smiling as he finished and and looking at Emma in a way that made her feel deeply loved.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you?" She said sniffling and smiling brightly.

"I try my best, love." Killian replied, and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"Thank you. I hope your right." Emma said, taking his hand in hers and started waking back along the pier towards the apartment. "Let's go get some hot chocolate, that's one luxury the Saviour will not be giving up." Emma said, her mood lifted and thinking that perhaps Killian could be right.

Killian let out a chuckle. "As you wish, love."


End file.
